1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the comparative vector measurement of signal pulses which arrive nearly simultaneously as several radio receivers, and more particularly to a method by means of which the output information can be measured simultaneously at the outputs of all of the receivers at a suitable moment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above-noted application of Klaus v. Pieverling concerns a method for the comparative vector measurement of keyed radio pulses arriving nearly simultaneously at several receivers, particularly DME pulses which can exhibit great level differences. The pulses at each receiver are initailly fed to an amplifier or attenuator having an amplification or attenuation, respectively, which can be adjusted in distinct steps, the reduction or increase, respectively, occurring automatically with the rise of the leading edge of the respective signal pulse. After passing through the respective amplifier or attenuator of the receivers, the instantaneous amplitudes of the measuring signals are measured at a specific measuring time which is common to all receivers.
Particularly in position finding technology, the problem arises in measuring signal pulses with respect to amplitude and phase, particularly when such pulses have strongly fluctuating levels and arrive at several receivers nearly simultaneously. Through such measurements the place of origin of a pulse which is transmitted and received at several receivers can be precisely determined, particularly from the reciprocal phase relationships of the oscillations.